


Смысл жизни

by Taisin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Майкрофт Холмс, изучая досье, приходит к интересному выводу.





	Смысл жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2014 для fandom Harry Potter 2014

Майкрофт Холмс официально числится в аналитическом центре Форин-офис. Неофициально… долго перечислять.

Работа Майкрофта Холмса — думать. Он получает информацию первым. Он может скорректировать решения любого уровня. Он может обрушить курс фунта, спланировать убийство террориста в Афганистане и даже закрыть от машин Трафальгарскую площадь. То, что последнее технически сложнее, многое говорит о современном мире.

Он часто думает, что опоздал родиться. Его угораздило попасть в век глобальных коммуникаций и мелких целей. Империя была бы по нему. Хотя Майкрофт слишком любит комфорт, в девятнадцатом веке ему бы не понравилось. Впрочем, это, как и многое другое, он про себя придумал — и так давно, что поверил сам. Любовь к комфорту, к строгому стилю, чопорность, небольшое гурманство — как причуда, как приправа к образу. Он еще помнит, как проектировал этот образ себя, но совсем уже забыл каким был раньше.

Возможно, таким же. Душа неизменна. Доказано пластическими хирургами и магами. Магами — в общем случае.

О реальности магии и магов Майкрофт догадался еще в детстве. Его брат не обращал внимания на «мистическую чушь», но Майкрофт всегда был умнее. Именно поэтому сейчас брат его бегает за преступниками и прекрасно проводит время, а Майкрофт смотрит на разложенные по столу фотографии — обычные, от МИ5, и магические, выдранные из глупейшей из написанных по-английски книг за прошлый год. На обычных — немолодой китаец покупает овощи на рынке лондонского Чайна-тауна. На магических «злодей или святой» Северус Снейп складывает руки, щурится, хмурится, отворачивается. Злобно смотрит на магический суд — Майкрофт чувствует солидарность: отвратительная в своей глупости организация…

Ничего общего нет между живым китайцем и мертвым героем-злодеем — определились бы они наконец. Китаец не замешан ни в чем героическом. Китаец всего лишь держит традиционную аптеку, смешивает толченых морских коньков с китовыми пенисами. Но его лекарства работают. А не должны.

Полиция магов проверяла его трижды и не нашла ничего кроме «легкого фона». В предках китайца где-то далеко затесался маг. Может быть, поэтому инертные для обычных людей ингредиенты оживают в его руках. Суточное заключение под стражу по подозрению в продаже марихуаны не привело к проявлению иного облика, поэтому маги сделали удручающий в своей очевидности вывод: это просто вот такой странный маггл, у которого «выходит», а он и сам не знает как. Бывает, дело закрыто.

Дилетанты.

Майкрофт, изучив досье, приходит к иному выводу.

Совсем иному.

***

— Вы точно уверены, что вам не нужно средство для увеличения потенции? — повторяет китаец и щурится на Майкрофта.

— Уверен.

— В таком случае, ничем не могу помочь.

— Послушайте, — говорит Майкрофт, его раздражают вонючий магазин и несговорчивый хозяин, а больше всего — собственное упрямство. Почему бы ему и не оставить «маггла» в покое, в самом деле? Ему-то что? — Неужели вот это — все, чего вы хотите? Я ведь знаю, кто вы.

— У меня на двери написано, кто я, — сварливо отвечает китаец.

— У вас на двери написано, что вы «Подземная змея», — говорит Майкрофт сухо. — Почему-то я уверен, что это псевдоним.

Хозяин поджимает губы, дергает подбородком, и сквозь Майкрофта прокатывается волна эйфории — он угадал совершенно верно! А Шерлок еще удивляется, как Майкрофт обходится без наркоты для расслабления при его-то работе. Да с осознанием собственной правоты в неочевидной ситуации не сравнится по интенсивности никакой героин.

«Китаец» зыркает настороженно. Заметил его радость. Конечно, заметил.

— У вас другое лицо, — говорит Майкрофт, — но те же микрореакции. И жесты — когда вы расслабляетесь и полагаете, что за вами не следят.

— Чушь, — сухо отвечает «китаец». — Кому нужно за мной следить.

— Магам — не нужно, — кивает Майкрофт и с удовлетворением отмечает, что «китаец» чуть вздрагивает. Удивлен. Изумлен даже. — МИ5.

— Польщен. — «Китаец» отворачивается, смотрит на банки с жуками и сушеными змеями. Барабанит пальцами по прилавку. — И что же вам от меня надо?

«И вам тоже» слышится в его словах очень отчетливо. Его можно понять. Особенно, если он читал ту жуткую книгу.

— Вы не могли бы сменить облик на настоящий? Предпочитаю разговаривать без масок.

«Китаец» хмыкает. Лицо его остается таким же, но мимика, повадка изменяются мгновенно и явно.

— Во-первых, — говорит он, — я-то могу, а вот вам вашу маску не снять. И во-вторых, в моем «настоящем» облике я не смогу разговаривать. Если вы читали Скиттеровский опус, то знаете почему.

У него разодрано горло. Майкрофт отчего-то полагал, что маг его уровня исцелится легко. Если уж смог сделать Оборотное, которое его же бывшие коллеги не распознали.

— Яд Нагайны сжег мне связки. — Снейп, усмехаясь, отвечает на незаданный вопрос. — В мире магии тоже существуют необратимые реакции. Как вы меня нашли?

— По вашим подсказкам, — отвечает Майкрофт. Снейп поднимает на него бровь, и Майкрофт морщится в раздражении. — Чайна-таун, центр Лондона, работающие лекарства, псевдоним на двери. Вы хотели, чтобы вас нашли. Очевидно, на меня вы не рассчитывали. Но ваши магические коллеги оказались излишне тупы.

— Ничего неожиданного, — говорит Снейп. Не отрицает. Смотрит на Майкрофта. Тот отвечает на прямой взгляд и крутит в мыслях начало «Бармаглота». Его собеседник умеет читать мысли — но вряд ли глубинные. По крайней мере, незаметным образом.

— «…пырялись по наве». — Снейп кривит губы. — Неплохо. Так что же вам все-таки от меня надо, очень серьезный человек?

— Я пришел предложить вам работу, — говорит Майкрофт. — На британское правительство.

— В очень засекреченной лаборатории, — договаривает Снейп с отчетливым презрением.

— По распоряжению парламента мы обязаны избегать расточительства, — чопорно отвечает Майкрофт, — поэтому, увы, нет. В качестве агента инфильтрации для МИ5 и МИ6.

Снейп смотрит на него так, будто у Майкрофта выросла вторая голова.

— Вы меня вербуете… в Джеймсы Бонды?

— Мартини, Ролекс, женщины и Астон Мартин в контрактный пакет не входят. Можем предоставить позывной на два ноля и право на убийство.

Снейп молчит. Замерев, смотрит на Майкрофта. Потом подходит к двери, запирает ее и поворачивает табличку в положение «Закрыто». Оборачивается. У него ожили глаза. И сам он кажется гораздо моложе. Совсем не стариком. Прекрасно. Ему же едва за сорок — слишком рано, чтобы стареть.

Слишком рано, чтобы умирать. Для кого угодно.

— Без права на убийство, — говорит Снейп, — я, пожалуй, обойдусь.


End file.
